Bossy
Bossy '''is a song originally by ''Kelis. ''It will be sung be sung by The Flawless Fatales in the second episode of the first season Not With a Fizzle... With a Bang. Lyrics '''Katarzyna A yo You don't have to love me You don't even have to like me But you will respect me You know why? ‘Cause I'm a boss! Holli (Bradley) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh (Watch the beat go) Flawless Fatales I'm bossy! I'm the first one to scream on a track I switched up the beat of the drum That's right I brought all the boys to the yard And that's right I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm I'm bossy! I'm the one y'all love to hate I'm the one that's raised the stakes I told young Stanley he should switch to Bape I'm back wit an 808 ‘cause I'm bossy! Cristabelle (Holli) Ooh, let me slow it down so you can catch the flow (Catch the flow) Screw it up make it go extra slow (Extra slow) Real girls get down on the floor (On the floor, get down on the floor) Katarzyna Ooh, I gave you a taste, you want some more Touch down on me, throw it up like a pro I ride the beat like a bicycle, an icicle Cristabelle Ooh, from the 64 hoppers up in Crenshaw To the money makin' playas up in Harlem Don't want no problems We gon' keep it bumpin' while the 808 is jumpin' Holli Diamonds on my neck, d-diamonds on my grill Diamonds on my neck, d-diamonds on my grill The Flawless Fatales I'm bossy! I'm the first one to scream on a track I switched up the beat of the drum That's right I brought all the boys to the yard And that's right I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm I'm bossy! I'm the one y'all love to hate I'm the one that's raised the stakes I told young Stanley he should switch to Bape I'm back wit an 808 ‘cause I'm bossy! Holli (Cristabelle) Ooh (I bet, I bet, I bet) Betcha never heard it like this before (This before) Me and my baby be closin' the Phantom doors (Phantom doors) Bar poppin' stuff that you can't afford (Can't afford) Christabelle Ooh, I'm chokin' Lost in the clouds, it's all smokin' All the while I'm all open Me and my girls we stay fly and I love to stay high Holli Ooh, from the 64 hoppers up in Crenshaw To the money makin' playas up in Harlem Don't want no problems We gon' keep it bumpin' while the 808 is jumpin' Katarzyna Diamonds on my neck d-diamonds on my grill Diamonds on my neck d-diamonds on my grill The Flawless Fatales I'm bossy! I'm the first one to scream on a track I switched up the beat of the drum That's right I brought all the boys to the yard And that's right I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm I'm bossy! I'm the one y'all love to hate I'm the one that's raised the stakes I told young Stanley he should switch to Bape I'm back wit an 808 ‘cause I'm bossy! Bradley It's ‘bout time that she get wit me Can't stop starin', she's fine and she's pretty Damn girl don't hurt 'em If haters don't back back you gon' work 'em Put your mack down, I know your background What you want girl? You gettin' that now That's how you do it, huh? Well I'm the coolest one Them bad girls in the back, bring ‘em to the front Girl! Tell dat man you's a boss girl Make some noise, raise your hand if you's a boss girl I don't think he understands you's a boss girl Get some help if you can ‘cause he lost it Ain't no refunds she spent the cash man In yo Benz wit her friends in the fast lane Flossin', he said, “How much she cost me?” “About a million dollars playa, she's bossy!” The Flawless Fatale Girls I'm bossy! I'm the first girl to scream on a track I switched up the beat of the drum That's right I brought all the boys to the yard And that's right I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm I'm bossy! I'm the one y'all love to hate I'm the chick that's raised the stakes I told young Stanley he should switch to Bape I'm back wit an 808 ‘cause I'm bossy! The Flawless Fatale Girls (Bradley) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh uh (Watch the beat go) Uh uh Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fatales Category:Songs Sung By Holli Ranford Category:Songs Sung By Katarzyna Globa Category:Songs Sung By Bradley Argon Category:Songs Sung By Cristabelle Evans